Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for reducing the processing time for a spatial filter to arrive at its steady state.
Description of the Related Art
Spatial filters work based on an adaptive control module used for tackling problems that arise in changing acoustic surroundings. A noise-suppression function is performed by the spatial filter once the internal adaptive control of the spatial filter reaches a steady state (i.e., converged). However, it may take a substantial amount of time for the internal adaptive control of a spatial filter to converge, and this may result in the poor performance of the spatial filter. Therefore, methods and devices for speeding up the convergence of a spatial filter are required.